


Tie-Fighters Seat Two

by dmdiane



Series: The inevitability of time [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdiane/pseuds/dmdiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe checks in on a meeting where Finn is working with the Generals. Turns out they're planning something dangerous. Finn knows exactly how to comfort Poe. Okay, not a great summary. These boys just need to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie-Fighters Seat Two

There’s no work related reason for Poe to step into the strategy meeting in the General’s conference room. No doubt, he may be summoned to discuss the role of the space fleet at some point. That hasn’t happened yet and often doesn’t happen at all. He slides into the room quietly, careful not to attract attention. He’s not here to interrupt. He just wants a break and it’s coming up on time for food of some sort. If nothing else though, he can use some time looking at Finn.

Having Finn in his field of vision is the best tonic for anything that ails him. The Generals are so accustomed to Poe shadowing Finn they receive him without a glance. Poe leans on the back wall. There’s something restful about listening to Leia and Finn making suggestions, Admiral Ackbar’s liquid vocalizations critiquing, Statura making sketches in the air, General Ematt looking bored – which Poe knows is far from true – the rhythms of their conversations is familiar and as such soothing regardless of what they’re talking about. Poe relaxes into the sounds. 

They are talking about the best utilization of newly defected stormtroopers from a First Order ground base on a planet out past the Trans-Hydian Borderlands. Pretty interesting. The fifteen defectors have been de-briefed and Poe’s seen the report. They have some very handy details. It seems they were a tie-fighter attack unit. Pilots are generally handy. Poe wasn’t expecting to be quite so interested in what’s happening in here. Although, he’s come to appreciate the intricacies of waging war in way he hadn’t before Finn. At home after work hours, Finn drags Poe into the most complex conversations about strategies, things he’s always known someone was talking about somewhere. It just wasn’t him.

There’s a lull in the discussion and Finn looks up, smiles, waves Poe over. “Commander Dameron. You might want to take a look at this.” Finn knows Poe came to look at him, not battle plans. Yet, there’s a bit of an occupational hazard to wandering into HQ. 

Poe approaches the light table, slowly making sense of the schematics. His brows rise. Finn mentioned that the conflict has reached a point where they might consider an attack at the heart of the First Order territory out in the Unknown Regions well beyond the Borderlands. He didn’t realize they were this close. And perhaps before the First Order pilots defected, they weren’t.

“They brought seven tie-fighters that are pristine.” Finn comments. “How many of your team do you think could fly one of these?”

“Two, maybe three.” Poe says. “Unless a couple of your defectors are with us for it, too.”

Finn nods.

No one in the room says Poe is one of those two. Or Finn hates sending him into battle. Or Poe hates stealth missions. If and when this plan is approved and shaped those conversations will happen, here and at home. For the moment, information is all that’s asked or given. Finn steps closer to Poe.

“With twelve personnel behind the lines, it makes more sense to use them to open up the front for an air and ground assault rather than using an air assault to draw fire and send them in.” Leia is almost talking to herself, thinking out loud rather than arguing. She circles the table, as Poe has seen her do more times than he can count. Leia thinks in three or four dimensions, like a pilot.

Ackbar’s gills are doing that thing they do when he's plotting. Ackbar’s tactical genius has guided both the Rebellion and now the Resistance since long before Poe was born.  Poe recalls classes at the academy where Akbar dazzled his students with lectures and gave homework that kept them up all night. Now it seems clear the Grand Admiral is considering something exceptionally daring.

Finn is looking at Poe. His expression is both solemn and welcoming, a smile still hovering around the corners of his eyes. For a moment Poe is torn between giving Finn a hello kiss and making an argument against striking at the heart of First Order any time soon. Neither is appropriate. Something about this group can still bring out the military in Poe. He clasps his hands behind his back, standing as near attention as he ever does.

“Gentlemen,” Leia gathers their scattered attention. “We’ll adjourn for the afternoon and reconvene after dinner. Some measured thought will help.” She nods curtly and sinks into a nearby chair, steeples her hands in front of her face and stares at the display.

Finn turns for the door first, while Poe tries to commit the display to memory. Kriff, he would’ve never… Finn touches the small of his back. Poe glances up and Finn tilts his head at the door. Poe swallows and follows. As they pass behind Leia’s chair, Finn rests his free hand on her shoulder in a gesture so simple and so affectionate Poe looks away, feeling as if he’s intruding. Finn doesn’t even break stride, nor does Leia move. Poe was slightly jealous of their Force-bond for a long time and hated himself for envying her a true son or him a mother – things they both need to survive. But, Poe can be ambitious and egotistical enough to want to be enough for both of them. He can also be childish enough to resent being displaced in her affection. He knows better. Being Finn’s lover and Kes’s son is often more than he manages well. And Leia has never stopped mothering him. Families are complicated. He takes Finn’s hand, reassures himself, enjoys the easy way he can do so whenever he wants. Finn’s hand tightens on his. 

Once outside, Finn takes a huge breath and blows out the tension from an extended stretch of concentration. It’s a beautiful day, the sunshine is hot and the breeze is warm and dry. He was unsurprised at Poe’s arrival in the conference space, no doubt both he and Leia were thinking about him fairly intensely. Although Poe denies any Force related influences, there’s no denying his responsiveness even when a summons is purely unintentional. He tugs on Poe’s hand happily amused. “How are you?”

“Good.” Poe says. “I came by because… well, just meal break, you know.”

Finn knows. “Good timing, though.”

“Or the worst.” Poe turns to walk backwards, facing Finn. “What in the gods forsaken kriff are you planning?” This isn’t a real question. Poe was able to see what they’re planning. Finn just raises his brows.

“Do you… do they think we can strike that far out? Do we have the personnel for something like that?” Poe continues his musing questions. Finn lets them flow past. “I know the Order is at a weak point, but…” Poe sighs, resumes facing forward. “I wouldn’t have…”

“It’s risky. We’re just at the proposing stage. But, we don’t want to let this window pass if we can manage to orchestrate a significant assault.” Finn offers. “If we can make a bold move before they begin rebuilding, we may be able to end this thing.”

Poe can’t recall anyone ever mentioning ending the war. Not in his entire life. He mulls the possibility over, allowing Finn to guide their feet. That they end up at their hut isn’t a surprise. Finn opens the door and ushers Poe in with a hand, coming in on his heels.

“You on break or done for the day?” Finn shrugs out of his jacket.

“Break.”

Finn nods and peels off his shirt. He’d begun sweating an hour ago. He flexes his neck and shoulders, tries to release some of the tension from leaning for the past two hours. He ought to know better. Happens all the time. As if he has to always be standing up, like Ackbar, whose body is so differently built. He catches Poe staring. “Huh?”

“Seriously?” Poe asks. “Hardly fair.” Poe’s gaze trails over Finn’s chest and belly like a touch. “Keep undressing, why don’t you?”

Finn grins. Can’t help it. After so much time together, he feels pleasantly spoiled to get that look. “With pleasure.” He rests his hands at the waist of his pants, slips his thumbs beneath the band. Poe is there in an instant, strong hands over his. Poe pulls Finn toward him as he advances and Finn feels the anticipation of the collision like a well-known tune. He knows Poe will kiss him and Poe’s mouth will carry him away for how many ever seconds it touches him.

When Poe’s mouth hits Finn’s there’s a desperate note to the touch as if he’s about to leave and Poe kisses through the knowledge they both feel the threat of an upcoming mission, he seeks into Finn’s mouth past the frisson of fear on a moan. His hand comes to the back of Finn’s neck, pulls him flush. Finn’s hands are at his waist, sliding up under his shirt. He shivers, leans to press chest, mouth, everything, against Finn. He feels the instant they push beyond the neediness and into pure grounded delight. Finn hums, the reverberation carries through his mouth and chest. Poe smiles deeply into the kiss, sinking into the breathless oblivion that is this man he loves.

Finn feels the instant they’re no longer teasing, when affection turns to desire. Every single time it’s a gift. They draw apart to breathe, soft touches trailing, Poe’s mouth is reddened and wet, entirely inviting. Finn tucks a kiss in the corner of his mouth, lets both hands stray under his t-shirt to rest comfortably on his hips. Finn walks them backwards, Poe’s steps following easily, until he deposits Poe on the bed again, this time following him down to lie nestled together. He nuzzles Poe’s jaw, takes in the deeply pleasing smell of his sweat mixed with some kind of floral shampoo and motor oil. He settles in Poe’s arms, his head resting on his flat stomach, eyes dropping closed. Poe’s hands dig into the muscle of his shoulders and he groans, stretching up into the touch.

Finn nuzzles Poe’s t-shirt up to kiss the lovely planes of his stomach, soothe his tongue over soft, weathered, scarred skin. He brushes his nose against ribs, moving upward to plant wet open mouthed kisses on his sternum. Hooking thumbs under the hem he peels the shirt up over his head and finds his mouth again biting gently on the soft lower lip. Desire blossoms into ache. Poe moans. Finn kisses into that moan, swallowing around it, humming in return. Finn leans up, elbows on either side of Poe’s head. He considers taking pity on this perfect creature and simply giving him a thorough blowjob before sending him on his way back to work.

He loves how Poe gets lost in being touched, dark eyes glazed with lust and laughter, soft lines radiating toward his temples. Finn strokes the curls there, sprinkled with silver that matches the silver threads in his beard. There’s never anywhere he wants to be more than with him like this. With him entirely. Finn sprinkles Poe’s smiling face with feathery kisses across his forehead, cheeks, nose, jaw, mouth, until Poe’s delighted chuckle reverberates between them. Then he snags Poe’s mouth, thrusts their tongues together, shifts the laughter to a gasp of anticipation that ripples back through him. No, nothing simple about what’s going to happen here. Nothing at all.

He slips from atop Poe and scoots down, pulling Poe’s pants with him, worked open with deft fingers. Poe kicks them away and starts to reach for his socks but finds his wrist caught. Finn catches his other hand. Both hands pinned above his head, Poe arches upward, a low moan in his throat. A hand tugs through Poe’s hair and he lets him go, knowing Poe won’t move. Finn drops a hand to stroke against him, already hard against his belly. “I love you,” Finn whispers, the words blow gently across Poe’s chest, Poe shivers.

“I’m going to lick you, open you up and fuck you.” Finn comments, his tone matter-of-fact, before hoisting Poe’s legs up against his shoulders and giving him no time to consider or reconsider before pressing a hot kiss between his legs.

Poe growls. He sucks in a shuddering breath as his heels dig hard against Finn’s back. Cock bouncing against his flat belly, Poe doesn’t dare touch himself. He’d come in an instant if he did. Instead, he grasps Finn’ hair, hard. His nails scrape Finn’ scalp. Almost choking with the sensations, Poe whines, high and lovely, as Finn’s lips encircle his hole and suck hard.

Always otherwise such a measured man, honed by decades of dignified obedience and negotiation, Finn prefers to be on top. He likes to delegate, to instruct, to see Poe - this powerful, brave man - bent beneath him. Finn’s tongue spreads flat, spit slick and breath hot against his hole. His tongue presses inside and Poe curses. Finn knows all the sounds Poe makes and what they mean, he knows when to press toward arousal, when to hold back for pleasure. He knows how Poe tastes, and smells, and feels, in every possible way.

Finn slides the lube from between the mattress and the frame and warms the viscous gel in the palm of his hand before slicking up his fingers. He slips a finger into his partner, then another, stretching him quickly, only cautious enough to not hurt him. A careful twist hits the spots he knows light Poe up. A third finger has Poe riding down on his hand. He smiles. One hand seeks down to stroke himself slick, lining up against Poe’s hole before he begins to push in with shallow, teasing thrusts that drag a long moan from Poe.

“Please, Finn.” Poe begs, keening and arching up against the body bearing him down against the mattress. Finn silences him with a kiss and Poe curls his fingers over the hand that holds them in place. Finn lifts back to watch the man beneath him, pressing with a hard answering buck deep inside.

Poe curses and bites his lip. He was not expecting to be taken. Loves the surrender arcing through him with the burn of penetration. He wants this, wants Finn, wants to give Finn everything. He adores him, happy to worship here. Soft kisses and soft breaths, whispered endearments. Finn tunnels his fingers through Poe’s curls. Poe grins at the shiver he draws from Finn when he digs his nails into his back.

Despite wishing he could feel this forever, there’s aching heaviness gathering hot under Poe’s belly, between his legs. With every thrust that shakes the bed each gasp is shorter. Poe comes with a long moan, the release spatters hot against his stomach, thick ribbons of silky wet heat over his skin, Finn’ skin. “Damn, I love you,” he whispers. Poe empties, tightens his thighs against Finn’s ribs and is filled again and again by the man he loves, his friend, his partner, in this and every other way.

Finn curves, though his body is still tense with need, he takes this moment to please Poe, this lovely creature in his arms. He loves that he can give Poe this intimacy, this pleasure. He presses an arm to the mattress and rolls his entire body to push into Poe, pulling out slowly, thrusting deep again.

Poe forces his breath deeper, savors the slow rhythm. Revels in the fresh delight that they remain together, in love and comfortable, still intoxicated with each other. Finn chuckles and kisses Poe again, wet, messy, and claiming. Regathering his scattered senses, Poe clenches around him and reaches to clasp the curve of Finn’s ass and squeeze. It is enough to unsettle Finn’s even rhythm, enough to push him tense within Poe, hold him deeper until his resolve breaks and he comes, spilling heat into Poe. He grunts as his body lets go, he clings to Poe and shudders in his embrace.

Poe rocks Finn through his orgasm, grateful for the physical ability to love each other so thoroughly. More grateful for the soul who loves him in return. He presses a kiss to Finn’s temple, sighs with satisfaction. “Love you.” He whispers. Spent, Finn slips from Poe, rolls to lie beside him, tangled together, exchanging kisses. Poe nuzzles Finn’s neck. “And, now you get to have a nap, whilst I hobble back to work.”

Finn laughs. “You could probably get away with a nap, Dameron. You are in charge, after all.” His hand remains in Poe’s hair, holding him.

Poe lies on his side, tracing over Finn’s chest with his fingers. He leans over to kiss his collar bone. “Love you.” He says softly. Finn cups the back of his head, holding him close. He settles his cheek to Finn’s chest. He can peel away from this bliss and go back to work, pondering the wisdom of sending part of his fleet deep behind enemy lines. He can close his eyes and drift to sleep buoyed by the knowledge that Finn won’t send him anywhere there’s no chance of returning from. Tie-fighters seat two and he’s never flown one without Finn.

“Finn.” He starts. Stops. Looks back up into solemn dark eyes that know him better than he knows himself.

“Of course. If you go, I go.” Finn answers the question Poe didn’t ask.

Poe nods. Tie-fighters seat two. He fleetingly wonders if this will all end the way it began.

Finn strokes his cheek. “Don’t.”

“No.” Poe agrees. “I won’t.” He nods once. “I’m thinking shower. Just to get my head straight.”

“Join you?”

Poe smiles.


End file.
